


my depressed emo vampire boyfriend (with shitty videogame skillz) gets better at videogames with THESE FOUR EASY STEPS!??!?!

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Series: like & subscribe [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: (raizel has it), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dialogue Heavy, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, POV Outsider, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Streamer AU, let raizel sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: "Anyways. Raizel's really bad at video games.""Hey.""I've been tutoring him personally, so he got a little bit better, but he's still really bad." Frankenstein claps. "He should play Minecraft."Raizel looks into the camera with soulless russet red eyes.In which Frankenstein streams Minecraft at 4AM and Raizel suffers.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: like & subscribe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052402
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	my depressed emo vampire boyfriend (with shitty videogame skillz) gets better at videogames with THESE FOUR EASY STEPS!??!?!

**Author's Note:**

> ive never played minecraft before <3 thanks to mar for being my minecraft headboard <3

The camera comes to life, showing the ordinary room with a bed, a table, and a few books strewn over them as well as the signs of life. Most of the view is covered by the handsome face of Frankenstein, and his lengthy fluffy golden blonde strands. "Hello, everyone! Thanks for for being here with me, when it's this late," Frankenstein greets everyone. "That was five minutes, and now that's over, let's get back to—"

The rest of the sentence never sees the day when the bedroom door creaks open. Slowly. At four in the morning. Frankenstein's head snaps towards the door, body tensing up. Between the tiny gap shows a splash of red and pale skin.

"Franken... What are you doing?" Raizel asks blearily, rubbing his eyes in a futile attempt to get them used to the incandescent LED lighting of Frankenstein's room. "It's four AM."

"Practicing for my co-op stream tomorrow with Ragar," Frankenstein replies serenely.

"Right, you guys were going to play Animal Crossing together," Raizel mumbles to himself. His eyes find their way to Frankenstein's screen, then narrow fractionally. "That's not Animal Crossing. Those are blocks. On our computer TV. Animal Crossing is on a Nintendo DS."

"This is Minecraft. We're playing Minecraft together because it's unfair to play Animal Crossing when that's Ragar's home territory."

"Unfair? You can't lose in Animal Crossing, Fran," Raizel sniffs, fingers curling into the blanket haphazardly strewn over his body. "It's a non-competitive game."

"You don't know that," Frankenstein presses. "Knowing how Ragar plays it, he probably drives other cities bankrupt to win. I can't take chances in a competition, I needed neutral ground for both of us. Thus, Minecraft. Just in between building things and committing murder, fair for both of us."

Raizel's eyes exude agony. "Please come back to bed."

Meanwhile, Frankenstein's own eyes find their way to the camera. "Hey, everyone! As some of you already know, but this is my boyfriend, Raizel."

The chat goes wild. Raizel's shoulders droop in resignation.

Frankenstein smirks. "I know he's hot. He's dating me, what do you expect? Anyways, we live together."

"More like, he came into my house and wouldn't leave," Raizel states, eye still clouded by exhaustion.

"Raizel also ran out of his Zolpidem doses yesterday, so he's extra flighty."

"It's four AM, Franken. I'm cold." A pout. "Come back to bed."

Frankenstein grabs him by the wrist, and pulls him right onto his lap. Raizel sighs, making himself comfortable between Frankenstein's thighs, head leaning against his shoulders. Frankenstein continues like he had never been interrupted while he puts his free hand through Raizel's hair, earning a content huff from him. "Anyways. Raizel's really bad at video games."

"Hey."

"I've been tutoring him personally, so he got a little bit better, but he's still really bad." Frankenstein claps. "He should play Minecraft."

Raizel looks into the camera with soulless russet red eyes.

"Come on, you could try being a little more optimistic."

"Yay," Raizel says, face completely impassive. "Minecraft at four AM. When even the sun is asleep. I wonder why I'm so cynical."

"You don't need to keep telling me it's four in the morning."

"Then why am I still awake?"

A cheery laugh, as well as a gentle kiss against the back of Raizel's head. "Because you love me and you can't go to sleep without me?"

Still utterly expressionless, Raizel utters, "Get out of my house."

Frankenstein faces the camera and winks. "He doesn't mean that."

Raizel remains unchanged. "I do."

"He doesn't."

A sigh. "Okay, I'm too nice to kick you out of the house. But I'll ask Urokai to wrap everything in the kitchen with tin foil if you don't let me sleep soon."

Frankenstein gasps overdramatically. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't let that... _insect_ anywhere around our shared home. Raizel, you wouldn't?"

"That's your problem? More than the tin foil wrapping?" Another sigh of defeat. "Fine. Just this once. Then I'm shutting down the electricity of the house. You have to wake up at nine tomorr—today."

Frankenstein fists the air. "Victory! This is why I keep you around."

"For clout on your online streams?" Raizel, however, moves his one hand to the mouse and the other to the keyboard. The chat goes wild at the prospect of the gamer actually streaming a game again. "How do I move?"

"WASD," Frankenstein replies easily.

"Wasp...?" Raizel clicks on the air, confounded. "What?"

"Like this," Frankenstein places his own hand above Raizel's, clasping theirs together. He presses the middle finger into the W gently, and the character steps forward. "Got it? Wow, your hand is cold."

"Mm-hmm, I _told you so_ ," Raizel hums, moving the character forward and into the forest. For a man who did absolutely nothing in the past five minutes, he seems full of confidence and enthusiasm. "What do we need to do next?"

"I was gathering materials for a house, but you can do anything you want to do, babe," Frankenstein smiles into his hair, eye flicking upwards to the camera. "I'm sure nobody will mind."

So Raizel does as permitted; he explores and adventures around, letting his whims take the character deeper and deeper into the forest, then into a blocky cave. Frankenstein watches the screen with only mild interest, most of his attention focused on his boyfriend lounging on his lap who has thoroughly woken himself up to commit himself to playing the game seriously. The chat mostly talks about the two of them than about the game, since all Raizel does is walk into places, stare at the blocks, then moves to the next.

"Oh yeah Raizel, you can dig stuff in this game," Frankenstein interrupts the exploration when Raizel hesitates in pressing the walk forward button. He reaches for the mouse, helping him equip the pickaxe. "I have the diamond one, so you should be pretty much able to dig through anything."

"Dig... what?" Raizel asks uncomprehendingly.

"Anything."

"Even the floor?" Raizel's eyebrows knit together.

Frankenstein laughs. "If you want, babe."

Raizel taps the mouse once deeply in thought, then determinedly puts himself to work. The character furiously digs at the floor they are standing on. Frankenstein laughs, tucking his head right at the crook of Raizel's neck to kiss the soft skin there.

It continues for five whole minutes—Raizel concentrated on his imperative task of ground-digging a three by three path down, determined to figure out what is at the bottom of the endless blocks, and Frankenstein casually chatting with his fans while embracing his boyfriend. Once in a while, Frankenstein's eyes would find their way to Raizel's ones, and they would share a fond gaze filled with adoration for a split second, then they would return to their respective mission.

"Hey babe," Frankenstein asks after a pause, "anywhere close to defeating the ground monster?"

"No," Raizel replies, not even bothering to turn his head towards Frankenstein.

"Then can you spare your lowly servant a single second?"

"Hm?" Raizel hums, then makes a surprised squeak when Frankenstein carefully takes his chin into his hands, bringing his lips close enough so they could kiss. After the initial surprise, Raizel melts into the contact, watching Frankenstein's skillful movements behind half-lidded eyes. "Not to complain... But what was that for?"

"Someone dared me to kiss you," Frankenstein explains. "And you're cute when you're fixated on something."

"Hmm..." Raizel returns to his mission of digging at the ground, but there's a light flush on his pale face. Frankenstein reaches forward to leave a shy kiss on the cheek.

Another few minutes pass with Frankenstein yawning and answering some questions asked on the chat, with Raizel's furious clicking in the background. Then, the odd thing happens: Raizel stops. He puts down his mouse, and nods, satisfied. "I am finished, Franken."

"What do you mean you're _done?_ You can't be do—" Frankenstein's eyes narrow. The Minecraft character is standing in a room with the four walls as bedrock, a door leading to some unknown hallway. There are three-by-three lava panel as well as green floating tiles above them. Frankenstein rubs his eyes. "Okay, what the fuck."

"Franken, what's _poggers_ and why is everyone saying it to me?" Raizel questions, face set to displeasure, eye skimming the chat.

"Uh, poggers is—God, I can't explain this at fucking four in the morning," Frankenstein grumbles. "It's an internet meme. It's Pepe the frog making the pogchamp face, which is—oh fuck. I can't fucking explain this. It just means people are amazed at you, Raizel. You just found the endgame portal. By fucking _digging._ "

Raizel stares down at his hands, then back up to Frankenstein.

"It's a good thing," Frankenstein summarizes. Raizel's eyes shine happily, and the emotion infects Frankenstein, too.

Raizel tries moving up the stairs, motivated by the assurance, then steps on the odd-colored tiles. It summons rats—silverfish, the chat says, but Raizel doesn't know that, grey and tiny equals rats—and in surprise, he tips his character forward, making him fall right into the lava.

Raizel squeaks.

The screen reads: YOU DIED!

"You're dead," Frankenstein repeats the screen. "Hm."

Raizel winces at the screen. "Oh _no_. Is that bad?"

"I was playing in hardcore mode, so all my progress is gone," Frankenstein shrugs. "But I don't mind. You're more important to me than some game save, Raizel."

The chat simultaneously goes _Awww_. Raizel fixes a smitten gaze at Frankenstein.

"And I have a backup save I made just before ending the stream last time, so I'll play the game properly now—"

Raizel cuts off his words with a kiss before he can say anything more. "We're going to sleep," Raizel declares.

Frankenstein pouts. They stare at each other wordlessly for a while. "But—"

"It's almost 5AM now. Everyone have a nice night, at least what's left of it, because we will—asleep together. _Bye,_ " Raizel says as he reaches for the camera and the power button of the computer, a sleepy strained smile on his face. Ignoring Frankenstein's opposition, he faces the camera and smiles even _harder_ , "Thanks for watching."

The connection goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the title is clickbait raizel could never become good at video games it's his defining character point
> 
> also: outsider pov is hard. not being able to use psychology language at all is torture. i think there is an endearing sense to it, though... or so i hope
> 
> edit 11-27-20; changed the summary, fixed two grammar issues and a word. if u know what im talking about u are my real fan x


End file.
